The MARC U*STAR Program at Hunter College serves a large public institution with an incredibly diverse student body, predominantly composed of minorities and women. Our long-term goal is to increase the commitment of underrepresented students to careers in interdisciplinary biomedical research, and to prepare them for successful entry into and completion of highly competitive Ph.D. programs. Given that interdisciplinary training has become essential in the sciences, we plan on leveraging the strength of this attribute found in Hunter College research laboratories and academic programs to create an interdisciplinary training and research environment for the MARC scholars. The objective of this proposal is to provide interventions, through the renewal of our successful MARC U*STAR program, for undergraduates pursuing degrees in fields compromising the biomedical sciences, specifically those interested in interdisciplinary research. Our rationale for this project is that successful completion of the proposed program will convey to students the technical, interdisciplinary and professional skills necessary to earn a Ph.D. degree and excel as a biomedical researcher. We expect to accomplish our objective by pursuing the following three specific aims: Aim #1: Enlarge and improve our admissions pool, targeting those students interested in interdisciplinary research (e.g. quantitative biology, neurosciences, biophysics, human biology), by increasing the number of students meeting the course and GPA requirements for MARC admission, and by cultivating desire to pursue a career in interdisciplinary biomedical research. Aim #2: Improve student training, focusing on interdisciplinary research, by providing MARC scholars with appropriate training opportunities at Hunter and at other institutions. Aim #3: Provide student academic support and professional development by helping students hone the necessary skills and drive required to excel in their courses, contribute as a member of an interdisciplinary team, and thrive as a graduate student. Together, this will increase the number of Hunter College graduates (MARC and non-MARC) pursuing and completing a Ph.D. in the traditional and interdisciplinary biomedical sciences.